the gundam boys get a puppy
by Tsark
Summary: ok, time for a summary change,basically the g-boys get a puppy and Wufei (animal hater extrodinaire) has to take care of him for a week! mwuhahahahahahha GODS IM EVIL!
1. Default Chapter

The gundam boys get a puppy   
  
It was a typical day in safe house three, Trowa and Quatre were making out on the sofa, Wufei was trying to cut off Duo's braid and shove it up his backside whilst duo ran like a hare which just happened to be laughing maniacally, and Heero...hey! where was Heero? Just at that moment the boy in question kicked the door open and walked sedately into the room whilst carrying an odd box in his arms. Quatre and Trowa stopped kissing for long enough to ask Heero what was in the box. "I just found it outside the oz base, it's been abandoned I think." This piqued their curiosity so they hopped off the sofa (otherwise known as the love nest) and took a peek at the contents of the box. "Wow!" gasped Quatre. "You wouldn't expect it to be so tiny though would you?" Hearing this, Duo screeched to a halt. "Is someone insulting my Hee-chan? Because I can tell you from experience that he..." "No no duo!He means this" Trowa beckoned Duo over to look at the box and the braided boy sauntered over merely to be nosy. Duo peered over the edge of the box and found himself staring into a pair of big brown eyes that seemed to scream 'love me' at him. Duo's face broke into a grin. "Dude! Can we keep him Hee-chan? Aww can we? Ppppppllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee?" Trowa and Quatre joined in the chant. "Yeah Heero, PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????" Heero blinked in surprise then smiled at the other pilots enthusiasm. "Sure we can, I cleared it with doctor j this morning when I found him." Anyone within a hundered mile radius would have covered their ears at the sudden noise of cheering that came from the safe house, at the same time Duo did his 'victory dance' around the room, just as Wufei walked in. "Don't think I'll forgive you if you pretend to be mad you little baka! I'm gonna make you eat your own entrails and then stuff your braid right up your..." "hey Wu-man, chill okay? I was just really pleased at what Heero brought home!" Wufei watched Duo re-commence his victory dance with contempt and then wandered over to see what had got the other boys in such a strange mood. He looked in the box. He looked at Heero. He looked in the box again and then said."That's a dog." "That's a puppy Wufei." Heero corrected. "Yes but its still a disgusting flea ridden mangy little fur bag and I don't want to have to share a house with the little snotweasel!" "Aww come on Wufei, that's exactly what you said about duo when you first met him and now look at you two, you get on just fine!" "Have you been on the happy pills yuy? If you think that I am going to share a 5000 metre piece of land with that...that...thing! Then you've got another thing coming!" "I think youll have to change your mind about that Wufei, we just got orders for the four of us to blow up an oz base which means YOU can have the honour of helping little Bartholemew settle in." Heero handed the box over with a glare that said, quite clearly, that if Wufei valued his life he had better take GOOD care of this little mutt. Wufei curled his lip in disgust. "What kind of a mission is this? It's not exactly HARD to keep an eye on this little ball of fluff!" Wufei waited by the door as the other pilots gave little Bartholemew a kiss or pat goodbye before heading out of the door, chattering excitedly about what they were gonna get their new pet on the way home from the mission. When the door closed Wufei looked at the unbearably cute creature staring up at him and rolled his eyes." Me and the flea bag, oh joy!"   
  
  
  
Well that's all for now docs! If ya wanna hear more of the crazy capers of Bartholemew and (soon to be ) VERY harassed Wufei then I gotta get no less than 5 count em 5 reveiws from people who wanna hear more^_~ it gets better I promise ya! 


	2. here we go here we go here we go!

The gundam boys get a puppy prt 2  
  
Well, you guys asked for it and here it is, being left with the new puppy wufei has all the 'fun' jobs all to himself!mwuhahahhahahahaaaaa! aawww poor wufei, I love him but I just cant resist being evil to the little Chinese sexist ^_^ aint I lovely? Hehehe! ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Wufei looked suspiciously at the little dog sitting on the carpet in front of him, it looked like it wanted something but. what? It didn't seem hungry and he'd put down a bowl of water only moments ago, so what else was there? All of a sudden he didn't like the way the puppie's eyes were fixed on his, as if it was reprimanding him for something. "What do you want you irritating little ball of fluff? You have all you need don't you?" The newly named Bartholemew realised that looking at the strange man with his kawaii eyes wasn't a big enough hint, oh well, if it was cute doggy tricks the strange man wanted then. Bartholemew waddled over to the door and scratched at it with his paw and then looked up at wufei with the saddest look he could manage (think about it, could YOU resist those eyes? ^_^) Finally getting the message Wufei rolled his eyes and went to find something to make a lead, muttering about 'weak onna dogs' as he went. By the time they got outside Wufei had finished his ranting and was using an old dog lead he had found in Heero's room to keep Bartholemew in check, although he need'nt have bothered as the little dog only wanted to check out the latest sniff-spots around his new territory. When they reached the park Wufei bent down and unclipped the lead from Bartholemew's collar and gave him a nudge with his foot. "Go on, go do .your.little doggy.business or whatever it is you mutts do! Go on!" Bartholemew gave him a bemused expression and sat down next to his leg. Wufei clenched his fists and tried to recite the way of the warrior from beginning to end in the hopes that he could calm himself down before throttling the little beast! Just as he had reached the part about 'ignore all ye credit offers' when he heard a husky voice exclaim. "Oh what a lovely little puppy, is it yours?" He opened his eyes and looked down to see a beautiful women with long blonde hais and green eyes petting Bartholemew, who seemed to be lapping up the attention! "I'm sorry? Who are you anyway miss.?" "Oh do call me Cordelia sir! And you are?" But Wufei wasn't listening. "You like the puppy?" A little surprised but not intending to be put off Cordelia flashed Wufei a smile and said. "Oh yes! He looks just darling!I'd give anything to cuddle up to a sweet little thing like that." (c'mon could she BE any more obvious?) Wufei suddenly looked VERY eager. "Would you like to buy him from me?" He asked, Cordelia blinked. "W.what?" "I'll pay you five dollars if you take the little pusball off my hands!" Cordelia backed away a little. "N..no! thank you but." "Ten dollars! Twenty? Name your price, please dear lord take this dog! Hey! What are you running for? Come back!" Wufei started to run after the woman with Bartholemew toddling along behind, but unfortunately for Wufei the woman started screaming for the police and he had to dodge away and back to the safe house. He ran inside and slammed the door before leaning against it breathlessly. "Well at least I got away from." "wuff!" Wufei looked down and saw the latest addition to the gundam household wagging its tail at him. "Oh what do you want?" He asked irritably. The little puppy stopped wagging its tail and cocked its head to one side, then he carefully lifted his back leg.. "No! no! not that!" But it was too late. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! People several streets away heard Wufei's scream of frustration and little Bartholemew merely went and ran to hide underneath Trowa's bed, all in all, it was a pretty good first day with the funny man! 


	3. just one week? hhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm

Just one week? Hhhmmmmm  
  
Okay I know this part is really short as I had a thought along the lines of , what if Bartholemew and Wufei were stuck together for a little longer than expected? Tteeehhheee!I am ssssoooooooo evil when ive had sugar!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei knelt on his hands and knees scrubbing at the floor and muttering to himself, why couldn't that damn dog just learn to use the toilet like everybody else? His anger was worsened as the only things he could find to keep himself clean while he cleared up Bartholemews tinkle was a frilly pink apron of Quatre's and a pair of yellow rubber gloves with snoopy and Garfield pictures on them, not to mention the pink duster to keep his hair back! "Imagine!" He growled as he scrubbed furiously at the floor. "Me, a warrior! Reduced to puppy patrol! I just hope that Maxwell never gets to see me like this!" Just at that moment, Shinigami himself rang the phone at the safe house, making Bartholemew sit up and howl. Wufei grabbed the phone (if only to shut the dog up) and put the phone to his ear. "Yes? What is it? We don't need any windows doors or kitchen appliances and we don't like charity cases!" "Woah Wu-man! You really are all heart aren't ya?" "Maxwell! You snivelling little baka! When are you all going to get back here and take this little mutt of my hands?" "Yo cool it Wu-bear! I just calle dto say that judging by this mission we're all gonna hafta stay here about a week or so." On the other line Duo held the phone at arms length until Wufei had finished screaming. "Yo calm down man! Look we are'nt that happy about it either, I mean this is the first chance we got to have our own puppy and we gotta stay away from him for a whole week, and we aint exactly having fun on this mission you know." "I would'nt watch this little flea bag for a week if you blew up your own gundam for it you idiotic American!" "Ok ok, keep your cool Wu-man, what if we offered you the chance to go to china for a month's vacation when we get back? Provided you take care of little Barty well enough that is!" That made Wufei stand up straight. "You mean, I would get a chance to see my mother country again? It's been so long." "Yeah yeah look we all want you to take good care of Barty so we thought we'd offer you this chance in return, so what do ya say? Will ya do it?" "very well Maxwell, I'm just glad that you are working whilst I am so I don't have to feel left out from this mission." "Oh yeah, * ahem* this is a really boring mission it's. it's mostly paperwork ya know?" "yes I understand Maxwell, it's good to know that you don't slack off all the time." "I guess I'll take that as a compliment, oh uh I gotta go theres some guys waiting behind me bye!" Duo put down the phone just as the conga line reached him, it was fun to hang out in night clubs when your only mission was finding a piece of paperwork wee-lena bitchcraft had lost. Wufei put the phone down and reflected upon how good it felt to have comrades who really knew what the meaning of duty meant! Watching Wufei contemplate the week ahead of him Barty decided to go pack to that spot on the carpet the funny man seemed to like getting wet, and added his own contribution to the already damp floor. 


End file.
